


Burning Up

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Just Say Lass [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Thedas, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: Abigail meets a dashing Starkhaven stranger one night at the bar she works at, but one drunken decision turns into more when he comes back the next day.From a Tumblr prompt: "You make adorable sounds." Modern Thedas AU of MGIT Abigail Henderson and Knight-Captain Rylen.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindySuspirations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/gifts).



It was definitely a mistake.

Abby sighs and curses as she tilts the pint glass she’s pouring into, trying to get the angle right to the tap. Pouring beer is easy, but for the life of her today she can’t focus on it, and they keep turning into foam.

She can’t stop thinking about the mistake she made the night before.

She’d closed up by herself, which was normal for a Monday. Dancing to The Cure and drinking some whiskey, smoking a cigarette inside since she was alone – just a typical Monday night.

What hadn’t been typical was the man who had stayed late.

_They shouldn’t let a lass close up alone, not at this time of night._

_I’m fine – but you can stay and keep me company if you want._

She hadn’t really expected him to take her up on it, but she couldn’t resist wanting him to stay and flirting with him. He was tall, so much taller than her, and broad too, until she was certain he had to be about two or three times her size.

Chestnut waves had glinted in the low light of the bar, and every time he took a drink of his beer she’d stared at the dark tattoos that graced his chin and nose. After a few more drinks, she’d finally reached over and traced the one on his nose, leaning closer to inspect the lines as she did.

That’s probably what did it.

That close his aqua eyes had gleamed at her and she’d felt her breath catch, her heart racing as she stared into them.

And then suddenly he’d had her bent back on the bar, leaning over her as his mouth twisted and slanted, his tongue eagerly sliding against hers. They had kissed for what must have been an hour, until her back ached and her lips felt swollen.

Now she’s spilling drinks and fucking up beer pulls all day, unable to keep her mind from wandering to the way his biceps had bulged under her fingers, or the scent of sandalwood as it had overwhelmed her senses.

“Abby – pay attention!” her barback chides her when she runs into him for the third time that day.

_Fuck – what’s that Starkhaven man done to me?_

_It was just a kiss – a stupid, impulsive, drunk kiss._

A drunk kiss that lasted for an hour and made her weak in the knees.

She doesn’t even know his name, she isn’t certain he ever said it. He’d just been a customer, who’d flirted with her. And damn had he been smooth, calling her ‘lass’ and teasing and prodding her just right.

Until she’d been annoyed enough that she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face – preferably with a kiss.

She hadn’t exactly meant to do just that, even though the desire to had been plaguing her mind the whole time he was there in front of her.

The day passes slowly, and she hates working a day shift after closing the night before. Customers flirt with her and she replies sarcastically, as she always does, because for some reason businessmen love it when she snarks them and doesn’t cave to their attentions.

But she keeps thinking about _him_ , about how he’d teased her and hadn’t tried to shower her with false attention. How he hadn’t tried to bribe her.

This is all good money, at least until she can find the time to start shopping her novel around to agents. She has a meeting with one soon, a Mr. Tethras, and she hopes then she can leave the bartender life behind.

She has to push aside thoughts of a Starkhaven accent and strong arms holding her down on the bar while a hungry mouth moves over hers again. She needs to focus, she has bills to pay – and she’s definitely not going to let strong arms and teasing pay her bills ever again, not now that she’s free of John.

When her shift is almost over she’s surprised when she looks up – and sees _him_ sauntering toward the bar.

 _Shit_.

“Afternoon, lass,” he greets, a suggestive smirk on his face as he leans his hands on the bar and looks her over. His aqua gaze drags along her, and she swears she can _see_ in his eyes that he just imagined undressing her.

_Shit shit shit._

“Afternoon,” she replies, trying to act casual, trying to hide the way her hands are shaking as her heart begins racing.

She also pointedly avoids looking at the part of the bar he’d leaned her back on as he kissed her.

A mistake, that’s all it was.

“What can I get for you?” she asks, looking up and trying to sound like she doesn’t care.

Just another customer.

“Oh, I’m not here for a pint tonight,” he tells her. “Unless you’re not off work yet?”

“I – I’m about to leave,” she informs him with a shrug. “Sorry, I can’t stay –”

“Do you have plans?” he asks with a small frown.

“I – what?”

“I was hoping maybe I could take you out, lass,” he explains, and he quirks one eyebrow at her.

“Do – don’t you ever work?” she says, trying to avoid answering him.

_No, no plans – but a sudden desire to make some with you._

_Preferably the kind without clothes._

_Shit, Abby, get it together._

“I have the day off,” he tells her, and then he smirks. “Occasionally they let us take a break from fighting fires.”

“You’re a – oh damn,” she mutters.

_He’s a firefighter._

_Fuck._

_Did he have to get even hotter than he already is?_

“You still here, lass?” he teases, and her gaze snaps up to his. He’s waving a hand in front of her, and when he sees her flush he laughs. “Did I say something wrong?”

“N-no, sorry, just – I mean, I was thinking if I have plans and I -”

_I’m sorry Abby – why the fuck are you trying to turn him down?_

Her eyes roam over his face, taking in the roguish grin, the tattoos encircling his biceps, the way his short shirt sleeves seem to be straining on the bulges of his muscles.

_A firefighter – no wonder he looks like he could break me in two._

_I kind of want him to at least try to._

She hasn’t been with anyone since her divorce began, and before that it had been months anyway as everything fell apart. What would be the harm?

“So do you have plans?” he asks, looking over her face as he waits for her answer.

“No, I – I don’t,” she answers, and her heart races when she sees the gleam that comes into his eyes. “I just need to finish closing out.”

“Aye, I can wait,” he winks at her, still grinning like a rascal as he takes a seat at the bar.

She can’t remember the last time she counted tips and cleaned or did her side work so quickly. Half of it is shoddily done, the lime wedges she cuts too large or too small, and she almost cuts her fingers a few times.

And still he sits at the end of the bar, watching her with a smirk as she goes about finishing her shift.

_Why am I so into this? Why do I feel like throwing caution to the winds and just – running away with him right now?_

But soon she’s grabbing her purse and her trusty leather jacket, pulling it on as she hurries over to him.

She can’t think of an answer to her questions, instead she just knows that she wants this.

She wants him.

He stands and holds a hand out to her, and she takes it without thinking twice.

_What the hell is with me?_

It’s like being drawn to a flame, to warmth, comforting and intriguing. She wants to get closer, even though she’s fairly certain she’s just going to get burned.

They leave the bar and begin walking along the sidewalk, but she can’t stand it anymore. She tugs his hand and pulls him into the alley they’re passing, not caring at all that people might walk by or that there’s deep puddles from the day’s earlier rains.

He smirks at her, only looking a little surprised as she pushes him against the wall and strains on her tiptoes. She hooks a hand behind his neck to pull him down to her, trying desperately to reach his lips.

The kiss is electric, even better than the night before when he had her lying back on the bar, and she clings to him as she twists her mouth against his. She wants to get closer, she wants to taste every inch of him, and judging by the way he has a hand tangling in her hair, he wants that just as badly.

“Fuck, you’re – wow,” she gasps as she pulls back and peers up into his aqua eyes.

“Rylen, lass,” he says.

“What?”

“The name you’ll be needing later, the one you’ll be shouting to high heaven while I’m inside you,” he tells her, and her breath catches when she sees the gleam in his eyes.

“You’re a little cocky,” she teases.

“More than a little,” he laughs, and he grabs her hand again to lead her back out onto the street.

She doesn’t even ask where he’s leading her, suddenly not caring at all. He asked her out, but he doesn’t seem to be leading her to a restaurant. Sure enough they reach an apartment building nearby and he punches in the code on the door, his eager impatience evident when he messes up the first time.

He keeps his tight hold on her hand as they run up the stairs, and Abby doesn’t even really notice that they’re racing up three flights. Instead she simply watches with wide eyes as he fumbles with his keys and opens the door of his apartment.

It’s sparsely decorated but clean, and he hardly gives her a moment to look around before he stoops and wraps his arms around her legs. She squeals when he straightens, throwing her over his shoulder in one fluid motion and beginning to walk down the hall to his bedroom.

“Are you a caveman or something?” she says, but she reaches one of her arms that’s hanging down his back and slaps him on the ass with a playful giggle.

When he returns the favor though she yelps, her body jerking in response, but when the initial sting begins to fade dull pleasure takes its place, forcing her to bite her lip to stifle a moan.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Another playful giggle escapes her lips when he throws her back on the bed and she bounces, staring up at where he stands at the foot of the bed.

“Just picking up where we left off last night, lass,” he tells her. He grips the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off, and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. “We were drunk, and I want to be certain we do this proper.”

“I – Jesus, you’re -” Abby stutters, unable to tear her eyes away from his muscles as they flex with his movements.

“Jaysus? Where are you from lass?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow as he reaches down and takes one of her feet in hand to remove her shoe.

“I – long story,” she sighs. “I would have told it over dinner, but -”

He lets out a few barks of laughter, his hands working to undo his belt now that he’s removed her shoes. “You can tell me later,” he says, “for now just take off your clothes.”

She thinks about teasing him, about telling him he’s being presumptuous, but then she catches sight of the smirk on his face, the gleam in his eyes. Her hands nearly shake in their eagerness to comply, and she begins tearing herself out of her clothes.

When they’re both stripped bare they stop, simply staring at one another. He’s muscular and sleek like a large panther, and her eyes rake over him, following the chiseled lines of his abs and the trail of dark hair that leads lower.

“God you look – wow,” she breathes, feeling like an idiot as she simply stares at his cock, admiring how its thick length is pointing eagerly at her. “I – wow.”

_Stop saying wow, Abby._

“I could say the same, lass,” he purrs, and he finally stretches himself on the bed and over her.

Where before he had been impatient suddenly he’s tender and careful, kissing her with one hand cupping her face to hold it to him. It’s as though now he just wants to make certain she wants this, that he isn’t pushing her too far.

She can’t remember a time that someone kissed her like this, and soon her limbs are shaking, her breaths coming out in gasps just from his kiss. Twisting a hand in his hair she trails the other over his shoulder, feeling his hot skin against her cold fingers, relishing the heat as she clings to him.

“Ry-Rylen,” she gasps, pulling away from the kiss. “Fuck me, I can’t – god the way you’re kissing me. Please, please -”

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and smirks. “Only because you said please, lass.”

And then his hands and mouth are everywhere, leaving soft pink trails on her pale skin as he explores her. She can hardly focus on one sensation, every nerve in her body aching and just leaving her wanting more.

When he slips a hand between her legs she cries out and rolls her hips, seeking out a release for the pleasure she feels building.

“You’re so wet and eager, Abigail,” he whispers, his voice ragged in her ear.

She remembers suddenly – he’d teased her about her name the night before, he’d jokingly called her Abigail instead of Abby the whole time they spoke. But now, hearing him whisper it in her ear while he strokes inside of her with two fingers, it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever heard.

The feeling of his hot breath on her ear as he continues to whisper hoarsely to her sends shivers down her spine, and soon she’s gasping and crying out as her mind goes blank. It’s been longer than she cares to think since someone else touched her this way, let alone made her fall apart so easily with just words and their fingers.

“You make such adorable sounds, lass,” he tells her when she finally stills under him. “I want to hear you make them some more.”

Using his strong hands he rolls her over and lays on her back, pressing kisses to her neck and back as he searches her out. She eagerly tries to tilt her hips, feeling more desperate for him after the way he made her climax so easily with his touch. He’s trailing his tongue down her back, kissing the tattoos that line her spine, and when he finally presses his tip against her she moans.

“Do you want me, lass?” he asks, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

“Yes, please – just fuck me already,” she tells him, impatience dripping off her words as she wiggles her hips back.

He chuckles and it reverberates through his chest pressed against her, and then he begins to slide himself into her. His deep groan tangles with her moan in the otherwise silent room, and she buries her face against the pillow for a moment as she tries to adjust.

“God you’re big,” she purrs when she lifts her head once more, and a wide smile breaks across her face.

She feels full, gloriously satisfied, the ache she’s had in her stomach for months lessening at the feeling of him deep inside her.

“Aye, lass – you’re tight,” he buries his face against her neck, taking a few breaths. After a moment he begins moving, his hips snapping into hers as he thrusts.

It’s primal, pure joy and lust coursing through Abby until she can’t focus on anything but the feeling of him moving inside her. His arms are wrapped around her, one hand bracing himself at the base of her throat, his breaths hot and rough in her ear. Every time she moans he chuckles, working harder to coax more of her love cries from her lips.

She can’t stop smiling, softly calling his name every time he thrusts deeper, sheer ecstasy making her shake and writhe beneath him. “Ry – Ry – fuck I’m going to -”

When she calls him that he slides his hand to her cheek and turns her face, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss without breaking his rhythm. “Come for me, Abigail,” he moans against her mouth.

And she does.

She isn’t certain if it’s the voice purring her name or just the way he’s taking her, but she falls apart the moment he commands her to, loudly crying his name. He carries her through it with harder thrusts, groaning before he pulls himself from her and spills his release on her back.

Bracing himself above her, he leans down and presses kisses to the grey roses on her shoulder, the touch of his lips gentle and caring. She shivers again, not expecting the tenderness he’s showing her.

_What the hell is it about him?_

She already wants him to fuck her again, but worse than that she wants to curl up in his arms and sleep, comforted and safe in his embrace.

But she only just met him, and even though sex is easy, she suddenly feels like this is in dangerous territory of being more than casual sex.

“So, lass, now that we finished what we started last night,” he murmurs in her ear, “how about I take you to dinner like I said I would?”

_Shit._


End file.
